Amor Prohibido
by ByMau
Summary: Rin, una joven de 19 años se enamora de su jefe de 35 años quien se encuentra casado, pero que se sentira atraido por su joven asistente, podra este amor ser posible?......
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic, espero sea de su agrado dejen reviews (cara de perrito) dejenme aclarar que estoy personajes no me pertenecen y fuera asi yo seria feliz...

**Sesshoumaru y Rin.**

**Un sueño de amor.**

Era una mañana cualquiera hasta el momento para aquella joven de 19 años de edad, cabellos castaños obscuros y ojos color miel, hasta que recibio una llamada que tanto estuvo esperando, una oportunidad de trabajo en las empresas Taisho asistente del mismisimo Gerente de la empresa, un sueño hecho realidad para poder seguir Estudiando y para desarrollarse como profesional. Estaba tan emocionada, por lo que empezo a arreglarse para presentarse como la nueva asistente ya que mucho tiempo atras habia puesto papeleria para el empleo.

En las oficinas de la empresa un hombre de unos 35 años de edad, cabellera plateada y ojos ambarinos, exigia que el puesto de la asistente fuera ocupado al medio dia como maximo de tiempo, no tenia tiempo que perder.

Señor Taisho la nueva Asistente llegara hoy a las 10:30 Am como Usted lo solicito ayer - dijo el hombre al ver el estado de su jefe.

Bien en cuanto llegue digale que se presente en mis oficinas- dijo adentrandose a las mismas.

La joven subio el ascensor de las oficinas para poder ir a Recursos Humanos para firmar su contrato y saber cuales serian sus funciones.

Buenos dias - dijo la Joven - soy trato de decir pero fue interrumpida por el jefe de Recursos Humanos.

Buenos dias Señorita Takena - se quien es y si no es mucha molestia podria leer el contrato ya que sus funciones seran dadas por el Señor Taisho quien la requiere a las 10:30 en sus oficinas dijo el hombre.

Ella asintio y dio paso a leer su contrato una vez de acuerdo firmo su contrato que por tiempo indefinido y de acuerdo a sus capacidades medidas mas adelante por su nuevo jefe. la joven de cabellos castaños se dio por servida y fue llevada a la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

La joven llamo a la puerta de donde ella pasaria parte de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Pase - se escucho una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta - la joven paso y tomo asiento al frente del escritorio, y entonces lo vio y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente "que edad tendra, tendra esposa e hijos, estan apuesto, es marvilloso" se decia asi misma mientras él la veia con ojos de sopresa era una mujer muy bella, pero el prosedio ha hablar sobre sus labores, mientras la joven sentia maripositas en su estomago.

Sesshoumaru Taisho - dijo el hombre de ojos ambarinos a manera de presentacion algo inusual en él

Rin Takena - dijo la joven estrechando sus manos y sientio que algo nacio dentro de ella, mientras el solo la observaba.

Bien Rin - espero no te moleste que te trate de tu - pregunto el hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima

Porsupuesto que no Señor - dijo la joven con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. (y a quien le hubiera molestado n.n)

Bien Entonces necesito que ordenes mi agenda de una manera que no se mezclen asuntos familiares con los del trabajo - dijo

En un momento se lo tengo listo - dijo la joven tomando el escritorio y sentandose frente al computador para iniciar su labor.

Sesshouamaru se retiro del lugar ya que tenia una comida con su esposa y su pequeña hija Kanna de tan solo 2 años de edad.

Rin hizo todo lo que su jefe le habia ordenado, solo que con la pequeña diferencia que Rin organizo su agenda de una manera distinta, ingreso todo al computador utilizando un programa para ello y luego lo instalo en la computadora de su jefe para que asi el mismo pudiera revisar su agenda y darle el visto bueno.

Amor pense que no llegarias a tiempo - dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos color vino

siento la tardanza Kagura - dijo dandole un beso a ella y a su pequeña hija

Papi - dijo la niña como saludando a su padre.

La tarde transcurrio, sin mas la joven solamente esperaba que llegara su jefe pues su hora de salida se acercaba dejo todo arreglado y decidio que era mejor retirarse, seguramente su jefe no regresaria a la oficina ya que era demaciado tarde.

Rin llego a su departamento, y encontro a su amiga Kagome esperandola ya que ella tenia sus llaves propias y tenia lista una cena sencilla para celebrar que su amiga ya tenia trabajo y uno que seguramente le ayudaria mucho en su desarrollo profesional y personal.

Sesshomaru regreso a su ofina, y entonces vio el nuevo programa instalado y se decidio por revisarlo, al abrir aquel archivo se dio cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente organizado sin duda esa joven tenia habilidades en el area de informatica y financiera a la vez, pensaba para si.

Entonces es guapo - dijo kagome con interes

no, es guapisimo - dijo la joven de ojos miel - no se que me paso kagome en verdad siento que me enomore de el con tan solo verlo es increible no sabes, no se como puedo explicarte lo que siento - insistia la joven con gran emocion. (solo puede ser amor n.n).

Continuara...

Denle una oportunidad please!!


	2. Nuestro primer Beso

Entonces es guapo - dijo kagome con interes

No, es guapísimo - dijo la joven de ojos miel - no se que me paso kagome en verdad siento que me enamore de el con tan solo verlo es increíble no sabes no se como puedo explicarte lo que siento - insistía la joven con gran emoción. (Solo puede ser amor n.n).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Prohibido.**

Buenos días amor, dijo la mujer - semi dormida aun

Buenos días - dijo el hombre de ojos ambarinos dándole un beso

Ya te vas - pregunto

Si no me esperes a comer hoy tendré que visitar la sucursal situada al sur de la cuidad - dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación de su esposa y dirigirse a despedir a su hija Kanna.

En la oficina Rin, ya había limpiado los escritorios, y se encontraba limpiando el ordenador del computador, para ingresarle nuevos datos, cuando sintió la presencia de su jefe.

Buenos días señor Taisho - dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera

Rin, buenos días - respondió el hombre de semblante frió.

Rin, podrías traerme un café por favor - dijo el hombre puesto que salio sin desayunar

En seguida señor, solo el café o le traigo algo mas - pregunto la joven

Solamente - sentencio.

Rin salio, de las oficinas de gerencia, buscando la cafetería para traerle el café a su jefe.

Buenos días Sesshoumaru - dijo un hombre de tal parecido al joven de ojos ambarinos.

Padre - dijo - Que bueno que hayas venido de visita.

Como has estado hijo, tu esposa y tu hija se encuentran bien - pregunto el hombre de edad mayor.

Si, Kanna crece cada día mas - dijo - y Kagura como siempre padre.

Me imagino, y que tal tu nueva asistente - Pregunto

Pues en seguida viene si no tienes problemas te la puedo presentar - dijo acomodando unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

Aquí esta su café señor - dijo la joven - Buenos días perdón no había notado su presencia - se disculpo la joven puesto que el señor no se encontraba a la vista.

Buenos días - respondió el señor acercándose a ella.

Padre te presento a Rin Takena, mi nueva asistente - dijo - Rin éL señor Inu Taisho mi padre.

Mucho gusto señor Taisho - sonrió con sinceridad, gesto de vuelto por el señor Inu Taisho.

Con el permiso de ustedes me retiro - dijo la joven saliendo de las oficinas.

Que amable tu asistente hijo - reconoció el señor taisho.

No solamente eso padre - dijo Sesshoumaru - Es toda una experta en informática y en finanzas

Como - dijo sorprendido - es muy joven para tener tales conocimientos - pregunto.

Así padre - dijo sonreído - Tiene 19 años, y es como te digo, ven mira esto dijo mostrando el programa que la chica había instalado unos días atrás en su computador.

Vaya tienes razón hijo, no te descuides o te dejo sin asistente - bromeo el hombre mayor.

Después de unas horas.

Señor Taisho - llamo Rin

Dime Rin que sucede - pregunto.

Es referente a la visita que se tenía que hacer el día de hoy a la sucursal del sur - dijo

Dime que sucede, podemos asistir por la tarde.

Si es una sugerencia, me parece que seria mucho mejor ingresar los datos a la red central y conectarlas a su computador para mantenernos informados diariamente del movimiento de las sucursales en el país, esto generaría mas seguridad en la información y sobre todo el tiempo que usted emplearía en las visitas seria mejor invertido en reuniones y otros asuntos que la empresa requiere con mayor urgencia - sentencio, dejando a un pensativo Sesshoumaru, que a pesar de sus capacidades nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad ya que siempre estuvo ocupado en asuntos de otra índole y con sus viajes constantes pues no alcanzaba a cubrir todos los eventos.

Rin - dijo el hombre- Estudiare la sugerencia "sin duda es brillante y hermosa" se dijo para si mismo.

Bien cancelamos la visita a la sucursal - dijo el hombre - Rin llama a mi esposa y dígale que esta noche hay una reunión en la casa de mi familia.

"Es casado" pensó, su corazón sintió una opresión al escuchar la palabra esposa, "Era de suponerse, es tan guapo y atractivo que seria un milagro que no fuera casado" ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

Rin, Rin, - te sucede algo

Perdón señor, enseguida le informo a su esposa - dijo retirándose a su escritorio

"Que me sucede con Rin, sentí algo extraño dentro de mi, al mencionarle a mi esposa, es tan hermosa" pensaba mientras la veía realizar la llamada que el mismo había pedido que hiciera.

"Es casado, seguramente tendrá hijos, que tonta como voy a sentir esto por alguien que es prohibido, un amor prohibido para mi"

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la joven Rin, llegara a trabajar como asistente en las empresas Taisho, y sin poderlo evitar se había enamorado perdidamente de su jefe Sesshoumaru Taisho, un hombre Millonario, Casado y con una hija de 2 años.

"Que locura como es que te he llegado a amar, sabiendo que esto no esta bien pero no lo puedo evitar por kami, que me esta pasando será mejor que renuncie al empleo? que hago" pensaba la joven mientras se dirigía al sur de la cuidad, en el convertible con sesshoumaru.

"Que sucede conmigo, Rin es una joven muy hermosa e inteligente la admiro por ello, pero lo que crece dentro de mi no es admiración, este sentimiento me esta consumiendo nunca antes una mujer me había puesto nervioso ni siquiera mi esposa" pensaba a su vez el señor Taisho, " y auque no tuviese esposa ella es muy joven para mi".

Señor Sesshoumaru - llamo Rin

Dime Rin que sucede - aun en medio de sus pensamientos

Los programas que instalaremos, serán de gran ayuda para controlar el sistema general de la empresa, mi pregunta es si desea agregar algo para programarlo de una vez a su laptop - pregunto pero sin duda perdida en aquella mirada ambarina de su jefe.

No Rin todo lo que has hecho esta bien solo instalaremos los programas - pregunto

Si - respondió ella sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta.

"Esos ojos, me vuelven loca, su sonrisa me deja sin aire, no lo puedo evitar lo amor ho cuanto lo amo, moriría por besar esos labios (Quien no jijij perdón sigamos con la historia) por perderme en su mirada sentir su piel con la mía. No puedo seguir con esto me volver loca de tanto pensar"

Bien llegamos - la voz de sesshoumaru la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Bien - dijo la joven quien bajo el equipo de trabajo del convertible

Llegaron a la oficina del área de computación, para poder implementar los nuevos programas y así tener un mejor control de las sucursales de la empresa Taisho. Rin como era de esperarse se sumergió en la instalación de los programas, mientras sesshoumaru, se encontraba observando cada facción de aquella joven mujer, "quiero sentir sus labios, rozando los míos, quisiera sentir su piel sobre la mía, esto ya es inevitable y si le robo un beso que pensara de mi como se lo tomara" pensaba sin darse cuenta que su joven asistente ya había terminado el trabajo pero quien sin duda pesaba lo mismo que su jefe.

/

Inuyasha que bueno que te encuentro- hablo una mujer de mirada rojiza

Kagura que te trae por las oficinas - pregunto intrigado sin duda esa mujer nunca le ha caído bien

Busco a mi esposo - dijo sin muchas ganas ya que tampoco inu era de su agrado

Pues no se encuentra salio con sus asistente a -- pero no pudo decir nada mas pues fue interrumpido

Como, que quieres decir con eso - preguntaba irritada la mujer

"que genio no se como te soporta mi hermano " pensó - pues déjame terminar y te lo aclaro - menciono

Sesshoumaru salio con su asistente a implementar unos programas que nos ayudaran a manejar gran parte de los negocios desde aka y así tu podrás tener a mi hermano mas seguido - menciono claro sin importar si eso fuese verdad o no.

Gracias cuñadito - dijo antes de irse

--

Señor Taisho - llamaba la joven

Perdón Rin - dijo – estoy meditando atino a decir

Rin - llamo sesshoumaru

Si - respondió ella

Tu me darías un beso - pregunto sin querer talvez pero lo cierto es que ya estaba arrepintiéndose de preguntar ya que su asistente prácticamente cambio de color al escúralo.

Señor y...yo - trataba de articular palabra

Pero antes de que hablara Sesshoumaru la había callado con sus labios sobre los de la joven asistente, Rin no pudo pensar o mas bien no quiso, esto era algo que ella misma deseaba con toda su alma. Lo amaba por lo que solo atino a corresponder aquel inocente beso que llego a ser mas apasionado. Luego de esto ambos se separaron Rin a pesar de corresponder aun seguía pensando si estaba soñando pero la voz de aquel hombre de ojos ambarinos la saco de sus pensamientos.

Rin soy un hombre casado - dijo - pero no se que me sucede contigo

Señor - dijo ella pensando en que decir - te amo sesshoumaru Taisho - atino a decir dejando a un sorprendido Sesshoumaru.

"Los amores prohibidos son mas intensos que los permitidos" pensaron...

Continuara…………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo agradezco a todos por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza en actualizar

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo agradezco a todos por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza en actualizar.

Nota: la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece por lo que solo tomo prestados a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

Bien ahora si continuemos con la historia.

Señor - dijo ella pensando en que decir - te amo sesshoumaru Taisho - atino a decir dejando a un sorprendido Sesshoumaru.

"Los amores prohibidos son mas intensos que los permitidos" pensaron

Continuara…………………………

/

En un lujoso apartamento se podía escuchar a una bella mujer maldecir a los cuatro vientos, pues no hallaba a su hermoso marido.

Donde estas sesshoumaru - se preguntaba la mujer - no creo lo que el estupido de Inuyasha me haya dicho la verdad!!

Rin - escucho llamar - tu sabes mi posición - no puedo amarte libremente - dijo después de escuchar la confesión de su joven asistente.

Lo se sesshoumaru - pero empecé a amarte sin importar que tan prohibido eres - dijo - déjame amarte, deja desmotarte que estoy dispuesta hacer por ti - mencionaba convencida del amor por su jefe.

Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella lentamente, como si estuviese luchando con algo dentro de él, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso muy dulcemente, aquel beso sellaba su relación prohibida hasta que uno de los dos dejara de sentir lo que sentía o alguien los descubriera.

Te amo - menciono la joven - y haré todo por ti - sentencio

Sesshoumaru sin embargo se quedo callado, pensando en el nuevo giro que había tomado su vida - nunca antes había engañado a mi esposa - dijo viendo a otro lado de la oficina. sin imaginar que al comentario seria el principio de un gran dolor para su joven asistente, quien a pesar de amarlo y entenderle siempre que escuchaba hablar de la esposa no podía evitar salir lastimada y como siempre fingir una sonrisa de que nunca pasa nada.

Es hora de irnos,- dijo la joven tomando sus pertenencias - tu esposa ha de estar esperándote - sonrió ante lo dicho mientras el hacia lo mismo tomando su portafolios salido tras los pasos de su asistente ahora también su amante.

Los días fueron pasando, muy rápidamente, pronto llegaría el aniversario de la exportadora donde se haría un evento social a lo grande 25 años de estar en el mercado era para celebrarse, entre preparativos y trabajo la relación de Sesshoumaru y su joven asistente se fue asiendo mas intensa el con la duda si lo que le atraía de ella era solamente su bella o realmente estaba enamorado, estaba confundido pues estaba seguro de amar a su esposa, pero también de que sentía algo por ella.

En la oficina de Sesshoumaru, Rin trabajaba de lo mas normal ordenando documentación para una nueva exportación. Cuando sintió el mundo venirse ante sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru amor - dijo la voz de la señora taisho - he estado buscándote quiero que me acompañes a comprar el vestido para la fiesta de mañana y no puedes negarte - advirtió - Rin nunca antes había visto a su esposa besar a sesshoumaru por lo que sintió algo muy intenso dentro de su pecho que no pudo como explicar.

Buenas tardes señora Taisho - saludo - señor Sesshoumaru voy al departamento de archivo desea enviar algún otro documento - pregunto queriendo salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

No puede retirarse, y cualquier asunto pendiente que haya para la tarde cancélelo no regresare hasta mañana - dijo sesshoumaru sabiendo que aquello le dolería a su querida asistente.

Como ordene - dijo saliendo casi corriendo del lugar. Se fue al departamento de archivo "no puedo sentirme mal ella es su esposa y yo su asistente" pensaba mientras ordenaba lo documentos, sin duda no era una situación fácil para la joven asistente, pero ella había querido seguir con ello, en nombre del amor que sentía por el, estaba dispuesta a compartirlo pues solo el verlo la hacia feliz.

Pasaron las horas Rin salio de su trabajo, haciendo tal como su jefe le indicara, cambiando y acomodando las citas y asuntos para la mañana siguiente.

Aunque no estaba tan feliz por lo acontecido en la tarde debía reconocer que esa mujer era bella, y que sin duda ella no podría competir con ella nunca pero aun así no desistía sus sentimientos para su jefe.

Rin - llamo la joven Aome,

Dime - dijo sin mucho ánimo

Te encuentras bien - pregunto

Si, - dijo ella - como va tu relación con kouga - interrogo

Bien, ya se que a ti no te cae muy bien pero, lo amo - dijo Aome a su mejor amiga

Sabes que aunque el tipo no me cae nada bien, siempre te apoyare - dijo con una sonrisa sincera a su amiga

La noche callo y Rin se dirigió a su dormitorio, casi olvidando lo sucedido en la oficina, justamente cuando iba a acostarse escucho el timbre de su móvil.

Rin soy Inuyasha - escucho que la llamase del otro lado de la línea

Joven Taisho - dijo Rin sorprendida por la llamada

Disculpa que te llame a estas horas de la noche, pero necesito que llegues mas temprano mañana - dijo - espero no tengas inconvenientes - pregunto

No claro que no joven - estaré a las 6:00 a.m. le parece- pregunto al hermano de su amor y jefe

Claro a esa hora estaré por la exportadora - disculpa y buenas noches - dijo cerrando la llamada

Buenas noches - respondió.

Todo indicaba que Rin trabajaría más de la cuenta el día siguiente, no era usual que la llamaran para llegar temprano, eso pensaba pero fue interrumpida por el ruido del móvil de nueva cuenta.

Bueno - dijo sabiendo que era su jefe

Rin - pregunto no muy convencido de que fuese ella

Si Señor Taisho - pregunto

Solo quería disculparme por lo sucedido por la tarde dijo - Rin escuchaba que en el lugar había demasiado ruido por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en alguna discoteca

No te preocupes - dijo ella con tristeza en tu voz

Te estaré esperando mañana a temprana hora para terminar los pendientes – dijo.

Claro trabajare con Inuyasha desde temprano así que estaré por ahí temprano - dijo ella

Con inuyasha que harás con el tan temprano - pregunto con un eje de disgusto pues no se llevaba bien con su hermano menor.

Asuntos de trabajo en el área de inuyasha - respondió

Tú trabajas para mi no para el - espeto con enfado

Estaré antes de la hora, así que no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarle- sentencio

Nos veremos mañana buenas noches - dijo cerrando la llamada.

Rin sintió inundar sus ojos con el llanto sin duda ese no había sido su día, y ahora el se molestaba solo por querer ayudar a Inuyasha.

Pero de algo estaba segura no le fallaría a inuyasha aunque eso le provocara problemas con su jefe, su amor, su amante.

Continuara...

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y agradezco una vez mas a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que me dejan comentarios, en verdad os lo agradezco de corazón.

Besos

Angelnegro19


End file.
